everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pan's Past
Pan's Past is the 14th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 2 Transcript "Theme Song" "Pan opens the cage & walks in" Alex: What'd u want? Pan: It's time. "Al gets up & follows Pan to the center of Neverland" Pan: If you're friends try any funny business, it's the end of 'em. Alex: U think ur so great, we'll guess what pal, you're not. Pan: Do u really think my life was always like this? Alex: Uh, yeah. Pan: U don't know the full story. Flashback "a little boy was getting bullied" Girl: Stop it, stop hurting him! Bully: Sorry, were we hurting ur boyfriend. Girl: He's not my boyfriend. Bully #2: Sure. "bullies walk away, laughing" Girl: Are u ok? Boy: Yeah. Girl: My name's Wendy. Boy: I'm Peter Pan. Wendy: Nice to meet u. End Nicky: How're we gonna stop Pan? Fran: I could use my shadow cards, if I had 'em. Mac: No, we can't use our magic, Pan's made it where only Al can use his magic. Owen: The wand, we can use the wand. Fran: Did u forget, Pan has Tink's wand. Nicky: He doesn't have Fairy G's. Mac: True. Fran: But it's not like one of us- "Owen pulls out Fairy G's magic wand" Owen: Let's go. Fran: Oh, ok then. Cut to Pan & Alex: Pan: So, u have a choice join me & the lost boys or sacrifice yourself & save ur friends. Alex: I was only brought here to restore magic to Neverland. Pan: And did u think u were gonna leave? Alex: Uh, yeah, I did. Pan: You're an idiot, you're staying here forever after. Alex: "gasps" U only want me to stay so ur powers can be fully charged. Pan: Wow, look @ u, boy genius. Alex: Well guess what, I'm not ur magic charger. Pan: You've made a big mistake. Flashback "boy throws a milk carton @ Pan's head" Pan: You've made a big mistake. "food starts lifting in the air & attacks the bullies" Bullies: "scream & run away" Pan: "laughs" Wendy: Pan, you've changed. Pan: No, I'm still the same ol' me. Wendy: No, you're not. "runs off" Pan: Wendy, wait! "Pan gets so heated that his skin turns a gold-ish scaly color" Pan: What? Now, I'm the monster. End Owen: Surrender Pan! Pan: Step back-"gasps" Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Alex: Seriously, u brought that. Owen: Drop the wand & we can settle civilly. Pan: "drops wand" Alright, u win. Mac: Why are u even like this? Pan: I only was using magic for self defense. Mac: Self defense. Pan: In the past, I was bullied a lot & so I used magic as self defense but in the process, lost a possible lover. Alex: Well, now u can start a new life. Nicky: Yeah, @ Ever After, u can be a changed man. Fran: I still don't trust him. Alex: Here, "places a magic neutralizing cuff on Pan" now he can't hurt us. Owen: So, what'd ya say? Pan: Sure, let's go to Ever After. Nicky: Yay, you're gonna love it there. Mac: How will we get back? Owen: The wand, duh. "waves wand" "Al & others are transported back to Ever After" Enzo: You're back! Where were u guys? Alex: Had to take care of something, this is Pan. Pan: Hi. Enzo: Like, Peter Pan? Mac: That's the one. Enzo: Why is his skin like that? Is he a dark one? Alex: Wait, u know about those. Enzo: Yeah. Owen: Dark one? Alex: I'll tell u later. Enzo: Oh, Owen, Headmistress Fairy G needs u. Owen: Oh, thank u. "walks off" Enzo: So, shall I give our new student a tour? Mac: Yeah. "Enzo & Pan walk off & Al gets a vision" Fran: Al, u ok? Alex: It's the island, we need to go there. Nicky: What, why? Alex: King Triton's Trident is there & someone's bond to take it. Mac: You're right, let's go! "End" Characters *Alex *Mac *Nicky *Franny *Owen *Enzo *Pan *Wendy Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island